


Changing rooms

by Englishbunnyrocks



Series: Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englishbunnyrocks/pseuds/Englishbunnyrocks
Summary: It's another long and boring day for Rose Tyler at work, until a strage woman comes in and asks for help with her outfit.





	Changing rooms

**Author's Note:**

> I have been nurturing this idea ever since I've seen the first episode with Thirteen and now I decided to write it. Enjoy!  
Thank you for Quiet_crash for reviewing this story!  
PS: I've never been to the UK so if I got anything wrong, please forgive me.

Rose sighed as she glanced at the clock on her desk. It was only half past 10. Time was dragging on too slowly.

There weren't any customers in the shop at that moment; it was a Tuesday morning and everyone, except for the few old ladies who came in, complained about the prices then left, was either working or at school. It was boring and she hated not having anything to do - she had already rearranged the colour order of the T-shirts on the front desks, put the new collection on the mannequin dolls and collected the pieces left behind in the changing rooms. And she did it all by herself because her co-worker, Sharleen, was hiding in the backroom either reading a magazine or chatting with her boyfriend on her cell phone. Probably both.   
It’s not that she hated her job - it was the first job she got without the help of her mom. She wouldn’t hear the end of it when Jackie found out that she was going to work as a shop asistant. She was adamant that her daughter was meant for so much more than that. Rose wasn't sure she believed her. In the end it took only two hours to convince her not to call the "handsome laywer next door" (as Jackie liked to call him) to help her daughter get a better-paying job.

Rose sighed again, for the nth time that day. She couldn't wait for lunch break, so that she could sneak out and meet up with Mickey. They agreed to meet at the fountain in the nearby quare, she just had to figure out how to make Sharleen jump in for her at the cash register.

Her plannig was interrupted by the noise of the opening photocell door. She wasn't really in the mood to talk but there was no sign of Sharleen turning up so she had to deal with the buyer herself. She waited a minute or so before leaving her desk and searching for the person - she knew by experince that customers didn't like to be crowded, they usually prefered to look around in peace before being offered help. 

She caught sight of the back of the person at the trousers section. And she could already tell they were wearing what must have been the oddest outfit she has ever seen in her life. The customer was a woman. She had similar blonde hair to Rose's and she was wearing a black, ragged coat that was sizes too big, blacks boots and pants and was pacing distressed in front of the isle. Then, suddenly she stopped in front of one of the mirrors she passed and exlaimed - "A woman? I'm a _woman?"_

Was she drunk or something? She didn't smell of alcohol but she seemed weird. And her clothes. Was she a punk? Rose knew one gal who lived on the second floor of their building who was always drunk and dressed like this. But she didn't seem the type. Was she like one of those characters who lost their memories like in the soap operas Jackie watched all the time on the telly? Rose always thought they were ridiculous but now she wasn't so sure...

"Well, _that_ changes everything. Still not ginger I see. But this is a new set up, okay, wow. Will take some time getting used to it. Now where was I. Oh,_ clothes!_ I need clothes, yes, something functional" the customer said and continued her franctic searching.

She was definitely weird but there was no way Sharleen would come out before lunch break so Rose had to suck it up and deal with this strange woman.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" 

The woman spun around and the moment she laid her eyes on Rose she froze at the spot. She was staring at her with utter shock, her mouth slightly open and her face went so pale she looked like she was about to faint. She didn't look like she was drunk but her reaction left Rose even more confused. She waited for the strange costumer to answer her question or just to say something but as the silence dragged on and Rose got more uncomfortable under her gaze, she tried again.

"Are you looking for trousers?"

The woman blinked and broke free from her daze. "Yes. No. Yes." She shook her head confused by her own asnwers. "I am," she clarified. 

Rose nodded. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "Do you have any style in mind? I can get it in your size if you have something in mind."

The woman was still staring at Rose. It was unnerving but luckily this time she was quicker to asnwer. "No, nothing." She looked at herself and thought better of it. "Actually, maybe something more fitting. And comfortable. Probably functional. For lots of running. And I need a new shirt too. And new shoes! New me, new everything!!" 

The stranger rambled on. Rose nodded to herself a bit overwhelmed by the informations and turned to the hanged trousers. She collected a purple form fitting pair, a grey long-legged one, a loose blue capri and a yellow cargo trousers with suspenders in the sizes that she gussed would fit the woman. For shirts she went with a white button up, a beige sweater and a lime green T-shirt but thought better of it. Instead she picked up a shirt with rainbow pattern. Then decided on two outerwears: a grey coat and a long navy jacket. On her way back she picked up a pair of brown leather boots and red Converse sneakers.

During the whole time she could feel the woman's eyes burning holes in her head. 

When she finally finished, she was carrying a pile of clothes. "These are the ones that should fit. I put some more colourful ones in there. It looked your style and you seemed like you wouldn't mind," she told the customer.

"Spot on" the woman answered and for the first time she smiled at Rose. She had a nice smile and her features were pretty, Rose noted. Her blonde hair framed her face nicely and her eyes were a colour of warm brown. And she had a gentle but curious expression that looked like her eyes were searching for something, deep within Rose.  
And those eyes were on her right now, Rose realized. Now_ she_ was the one who was staring.

"Oh, um.. the changing rooms are in the back, to the left from the counter" she quickly handed the clothes to the woman, flustered.

"Wait-" the woman paused, then glanced at her name tag.

"Rose."

"I'm.. Jane. Rose, will you help me choose?" the woman asked before she could turn and leave. Rose bit her lower lip, conflicted. Costumers sometimes asked for help with deciding what to buy, besides there wasn't anything she could do at the moment. There wasn't anyone else in the shop and she had a lot of time until lunch break.  
In the end it took her one glance at the woman’s hopeful expression and she gave in. "Sure." 

She wasn't ever going to admit that the smile the woman - Jane - gave her was worth any awkward feelings. 

"I'll try everything on. I'll be quick. Very quick. " Jane assured her on their way to the changing rooms.

"S'alright. Take your time. I'll wait outside." Rose sat at one of the waiting room chairs while the woman shut the curtains.

"So, Rose, how long you've been working here?" she asked suddenly from the inside.

"Just over a few months now."

"Do you like it? Working here I mean? Looks a bit boring place for me. Wouldn't be suprised if someone blew it up one day."

Rose shrugged. "S'alright. I get paid and it's better than sitting at home with my mom watching telly all day."

"You seem more the type that wants to go. See the world. Meet new people. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm just a girl from Estate. Not much to tell about people like me."

"Oh, you'd be suprised." the curtains suddely pulled open and the woman stepped outside in the purple trousers, the white button up, the navy coat and the red Converse sneakers. "How do I look?"

_Great, _Rose wanted to say. She rolled up the sleeves of both the jacket and the button up and the purple trousers were _form_ fitting. She looked absolutely great. But if she was honest with herself, it felt like something was missing from the outfit.

"You don't like it?" her expression must have gave her thoughts away because Jane sounded honestly worried. 

"No, it's not that, you look great" Rose added hurridly and almost hit her mouth with her hand for saying what she thought out loud. "it's just... 'looks really great on you but it's not exactly your style. This is you but not _really_ you. Am I making sense?"

The woman stared at her for a moment with that wondering expression of hers before giving a half smile. "It makes more sense than you might think... Alright. Onto the next one! Let's hope that will be something you'll like better." She gave Rose a wink and shut the curtains again.

Was Jane... flirting with her? And was she flirting back?

It wasn't like liking girls was a new concept for Rose. She went out with a girl called Grace when she was fourteen. The two girls were classmates and friends and decided it would be fun to become girlfriends. It lasted only for two months and nothing much happened apart from holding hands and kissing on the school benches during breaks or in the nearby park but that was enough for Rose to realize that she liked girls just as much as she liked boys. When her home teacher called Jackie to complain about their relationship, her mom only shrugged and told her not to let her grades drop because of it. In the end, it was a boy who made her drop out of school. How ironic.

And even though she never got in a relationship with a girl again, she wasn't blind. This woman fancied her - and she was _very_ pretty. It's not like anything would happen because she was Mickey's girlfriend, plus she'll probably never see this woman again. A little flirting wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rose realized she was silent for too long. "So where are you from? You're not from around here, are you?"

"What gave it a way? The accent?"

_Your odd style and even odder behaviour_. "I don't really know. Just had a feeling."

"Let's just say I'm not exactly a local."

Rose repressed rolling her eyes. She gathered that much. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, good question. This and that. I travel a lot. Go around. See places. Lend a helping hand if needed."

That was as vague as it could get. "So what? You're a wanderer or something?"

"I guess you could say that." 

"That must be nice. Travelling and doing good deeds. You must have seen a lot and met a lot of people."

"You wouldn't believe. Have to be there to see it for yourself." Was that amusement in her voice?

"Maybe you could take me with you one day." Rose pushed, picking up their flirty banter from before. 

There was a pause. "Yeah, maybe."

Well, that didn't work. "Are you going to be in there forever? Let me see the next one!" as she said the curtains opened again.

"So, what do you think?"

Rose took her time to check the outfit - partly for the sake of their light-hearted flirting, partly to appreciate how fit Jane was. But mostly because she looked _so good_ in these particular clothes. The grey trousers, light brown sweater and red bowtie Rose didn't even know where she got from - it all looked so odd but for some reason she pulled it off well. But again, Rose just couldn't brush off the feeling that this outfit still wasn't the right one. 

"That bad?" Jane asked disappointed, looking at her outfit.

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

"-not me." Jane finished it for her. It sounded like this fact made her sad for some reason.

"It's not bad, you still look great" Rose tried her best to reassure her "It's just if you had different hair-"

"You don't like my hair like this?" Jane sounded alarmed "I mean, I wish I was ginger, I _always_ wanted to be ginger, I've never got it but-"

"No, _no_, it looks great. I like it!"

"... You do?"

"Yes. I love it" Rose almost slapped herself again, she didn't mean to say that. Well, it was too late to take it back. Especially after seeing how Jane's expression brigtened and smiled ear-to-ear. She had to get out what she meant.

"I just wanted to say that you look great in these but if" she was searching for words "maybe your hair or something was different, it would be perfect. But I think this is not the best you can do."

Jane looked at her for a long second, her expression unreadable. Then, her face lit up again. "Alright, you know what? Chose an outfit for me."

A pause. "_Me?_"

"Yes, you. I will wear whatever you think will fit me. No matter how much I like it or not."

"I'm really not-"

"Oh, come on, Rose! Play the game! You seem to know me a lot. Believe in yourself and suprise me. I know you can do it." Jane's eyes were sincere and spoke with certanity. Whenever she looked at Rose and spoke to her with such confidence, it felt as if she really believed Rose was something more than just an estate girl, working in a cheap clothes shop in the outskirt of London.

Rose couldn't do much but give in. She stepped further in the changing room and looked around. There were many pieces that would work together (the ones already have been tried on were thrown to the ground) but the shirt with the rainbow pattern caught her eyes. It reminded her of her own Union Jack T-shirt, that was hiding somewhere deep in her closet, under a pile of clothes. She had to find it again. For the coat she picked the grey long one (it had small rainbows under the zippers which went well with the shirt) and the most comfortable looking navy capri with brown boots. 

She didn't know why she felt anxious when she handed over the selected pieces. "Try these on."

Jane examined the clothes, then beamed at her. "I'm sure it will make your wig fly off!"

"What?" Rose blinked, confused.

"Sorry," Jane shook her head "wrong year." She closed the curtains again and Rose sat back down on the chair. 

Time seemed to drag on slower than before. Rose leaned on the left armrest, then on the right, then back on the left. She didn't know why she felt nervous. Maybe she wanted to make a good impression. This stranger placed trust in her and she didn't want to let her down. Especially when she seemed to believe in Rose so much.

She was chewing on her bottom lip for the nth time when she heard a gasp from inside and the curtains flew open.

Jane stepped out, holding her hands in the air.

"How do I look?" she said, beaming in her new outfit.

"_Amazing_" was all Rose could say. She really did look amazing. Everything fit: the rainbow pattern with the navy trousers and the dark boots, the yellow suspender she found brightened her look and the light grey long coat added a dramatic touch to the otufit. It looked a bit old-school but it brought out everything Jane seemed to be; goofy, energetic, a bit odd, and _very_ charismatic. She was smiling ear-to-ear as she went to the nearest mirror to look at herself. "How do you feel in it?"

"Love it" Jane said honestly as she examined her outfit. Rose smiled back at her, releaved that she wasn't disappointed.

Jane turned back to her, excited. "You're right. _This_ is me." She put her hands to her sides and gasped. "Pockets? I've got pockets? Deep pockets. Yes, good, I love deep pockets. You never know what you'll need to put in deep pockets" Then she went over the parts of her coat. "And a hood? Oh, I _always_ wanted a hood! Yep, definitely keeping that."

Rose laughed at her enthusiams and asked "So you are taking it with you?"

Jane smiled at her. "Oh, yes. Definitely."

After that Jane went back to change and miraculously (because Rose had no other word for it) managed to fold almost thirty clothes under thirty seconds. Rose went to put back every piece but Jane was adamant that she wanted to help her with them.

"You know, I might take your offer one day. About taking you on my adventures. Would you come with me as a companion?" Jane asked as she was sitting in front of the cashier counter, watching Rose packing away the clothes.

"Not sure you should be looking for that in a girl like me."

She clicked her tongue. "Why say that? You were made so much more than sitting in a boring clothes shop for the rest of your life." 

"Why do I keep hearing that?" Rose asked more from herself than anyone else.

"Who have said it before?" Jane put her elbows on the counter, trying to make eye contact.

"My mom" Rose admitted. "She keeps telling me that I was 'made for so much more'."

"She's right, you know." Jane said quietly, still looking at her with that gentle expression. "I'm sure you will do great things in your life."

Rose snorted. "I'm just a school drop out. What changes in the world can someone like me make?"

"Oh, you would be suprised what one tiny human can do." Jane leaned forward, finally capturing the other's eyes with hers. "You are brilliant. Wonderful even. And one day, I _know_, you will change the whole world into a better place. You will do good things, amazing things, _fantastic _things. Never, ever doubt yourself."

Her eyes were burning with certanity and something else Rose couldn't put a name on. Noone has ever said anything this nice to her... except her mom. And that drunk bloke on New Year's day.

"Thanks." Rose said quetly and smiled at her. Jane mirrored her with that warm smile of hers. She waited patiently as Rose typed the price in the cash register before handing her the bill. 

"Keep the change. That's all I had in my pocket."

"You sure you won't need it?"

"_Nah_. I'm a wonderer you know. Won't go far with money. And you were a lot of help today."

"S'nothing. Glad I could help."

They kept the eye contact. Jane didn't seem to want to leave and Rose didn't want her to go. Jane had that look again. Her eyes were soft and searching as if she was looking for something. She licked her lips and swallowed, like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth-

"Rose!"

The call made them jump apart from each other. It was Sharleen, calling her name from the back room.

"I should go," Jane announced and straightened to pick up her bags.

"Yeah" was all Rose could manage. She watched as Jane collected her bags and turned towards her. It seemed like she was searching for the right way to say goodbye.

"See you around?" Rose offered. For some reason it felt impossible for them to meet again, but Rose was hoping.

Jane huffed a laugh. "See you around, Rose Tyler."

"Rose!"

Rose watched as Jane left the shop without looking back, not really knowing why she felt disappointed deep down.

"Rose!! I've been calling for you for ages! Have you even done anything work or you've been staring at the wall all day again??" Sharleen came up to her.

Rose didn't say a word just hold out the bill, smiling cheekily.

"Blimey, how did you sell that much in one go? Who came in, the Queen herself?" 

"I won today!" 

"Oh, no you didn't! It's only noon! Get off the stool, I'll take over the register from now on!"

Rose laughed as Sharleen turned around and stormed off to help the new costumers who just came in. She didn't mean to brag but Sharleen taking over her spot was exactly what she was hoping for. Now she could go out and meet up with Mickey for the lunch break. 

She was in quite a good mood when she listed the price tags and the bill in the cash register. She made a good deal today and hopefully the extra money will be enough for Mickey and her to go out and eat fish and chips on the weekend. She couldn't wait.

She was about to finish when it hit her. Her finger froze mid air, hovering over the registering button.

_See you around, Rose Tyler._

Her name tag only said "Rose".


End file.
